mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 3
Certainly Was Exciting is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview Desperate to keep the casino on-track, Olivia hosts a wake for Remy Duvall while her men work over Remy's heir, Stephen DeGarmo. Narrative After meeting with John Donovan, Lincoln infiltrates Remy's wake in order to get to Olivia Marcano. He then rescues Stephen DeGarmo and brings him to Donovan. Epilogue After this, there are a series of cutscenes that may follow, depending on the order in which Olivia Marcano was killed. First Capo Killed Finally, Giorgi will suggest calling Leo Galante, to which Sal protests. He explains that the whole reason he's building the casino is to get out from under The Commission, and if he brings them in they're going to want a cut of everything. After realizing it's his only option, he asks Giorgi to leave. Picking up the phone, Sal calls Leo, telling him he has something he needs to discuss. The scene will change to present day, where Father James will explain how he's tried to reconcile the part of him that helped Lincoln with the part of him that vowed to follow the teachings of Jesus Christ, but he can't. He remembers watching the news and learning they had gunned down Dr. King, how people lashed out and rioted because he was all they had left; all the while Lincoln was in the other room, barely clinging to life. Father James thinks that may be why he did what he did. Second Capo Killed Out of desperation, Sal calls Giorgi's dealer, Nino Santangelo. He explains that he never wanted heroin in his city, claiming it messes with people's heads and makes them crazy, stupid, and brings down too much heat. Sal explains that he's building a casino across the lake. He had it all set up to get gambling legalized, but now it's all a big mess. Santangelo interrupts, stating that Sal wants his money. Sal tries to explain that he needs to get to the Governor, and it won't be cheap, but Santangelo cuts him off, saying that he wants to hear Sal say that he wants his money and asking him to say those words. Reluctantly, Sal does as he asks. Afterward Santangelo says he will bring Sal the money. In exchange Sal will allow him to sell heroin in his city, and Sal will not interfere in any way. They go on to discuss Santangelo killing Lincoln Clay, to which Santangelo happily agrees. The scene will change to present day, where Father James points out where Sammy's Bar used to be, saying that nobody wanted to live there, so they finally paved it over. He explains how every now and then something knocks the hell out of this country, rattles it so hard, there's not much left but the foundation. As painful as it is, we hope that this time things are going to be different, and when it's time to rebuild we won't just repeat what we've done in the past. And that maybe justice and peace will finally prevail, but justice and peace are hard. Sometimes too hard, so we take the easy way instead. Third Capo Killed The scene will be present day, where Father James will describe how Lincoln once told him that he couldn't turn the other cheek, that the world doesn't work that way. He goes on to say that he's spent the last 40 years trying to prove him wrong, but he was just lying to himself. He looks at how we treat each other, how compassion is a sign of weakness, but greed is virtuous. The poor are considered morally corrupt, while every excess of the powerful is celebrated. How we send our kids off to war so that someone can make a few bucks. He admits that Lincoln was right. There will never be another Dr. King or Bobby Kennedy, but there will always be another Sal Marcano, another Sammy Robinson, another Lincoln Clay, and that we are a cruel and wicked people. Walkthrough Meet Donovan to get into Remy's wake. *Meet Donovan in front of the Retroussé Yacht Club to get intel on Olivia Marcano. Infiltrate Remy's wake. *When the van stops, walk inside. Go to the manager. *Meet the manager Clarence inside. Dose the wine bottles. *Approach the wine bottles and push the interact button near each one to add the drug. Serve manager. *Approach the manager and use the interact button to pour him some wine. Serve mourners. *The mourners will appear with a white icon of a wine glass in front of them. Serve each one as they appear. Serve Olivia's bodyguards. *Once Olivia finishes her speech, her guards will disperse around the room. Serve each one. Take a smoke break. *Head back through the kitchen to the entrance and take a smoke break. Follow Olivia. *Head back through the facility and follow Olivia upstairs and into her private lounge. Put down the wine bottle. *Set the wine bottle on the bar. Kill Olivia's bodyguards. *After setting down the bottle, take cover behind the bar and use the Masterson Phoenix there to take out the guards. Subdue Olivia. *Shoot Olivia until she is subdued. Confront Olivia. *Walk over and press the interact button to confront Olivia. Find Stephen DeGarmo. *After she's dealt with, make your way out the back and work your way through the men there. Rescue Stephen DeGarmo. *You will find Stephen DeGarmo in the maintenance shed at the back of the facility. Escape with DeGarmo. *Exit the shed and take the De'Leo Stiletto parked there. Lose the cops. *You can outrun them or use the Police Dispatcher perk to turn off their pursuit. Get DeGarmo to Donovan. *Head to the Briar Patch in the French Ward, and as you approach Donovan's van a cutscene will begin, ending the mission. Result Completing this chapter will grant the Certainly Was Exciting achievement and lead to a sitdown to assign the district. If Olivia Marcano was the second capo killed, it will open up the story chapter In Comes the Devil. Trivia *After the attendees have been drugged, the pianist will be playing White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane. Category:Site Administration